Phillipe Renaldo
Prince Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo '''(b. 1964) 'is the father of Mia Thermopolis and prince of Genovia. Biography Early Life Phillipe was a 10lb baby.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush When he was a child, Grandmère would lock him in a "scary room" in their house, presumably was the dungeon.The Princess Diaries He later converts the dungeon into a wine cellarFrom the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster and home gym. When Phillipe was a child he had multiple nannies and tutors and only saw his parents twice a day - at breakfast and tea time, which he thought was normal until he went to boarding school and was bullied.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Phillipe attended boarding school after he cried too much as a child.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Phillipe attended an all-boys school.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink Phillipe loved Spider-Man as a child. After Phillipe's father died he inherited the throne. Phillipe gives an annual Christmas Eve address to the populace.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Phillipe had a brief tryst with Helen Thermopolis, which resulted in the birth of their daughter, Mia. The couple was never married. When he visits Mia in New York he often takes her to see Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. Mia's cat, Fat Louie, does not like Phillipe. In 2002 Phillipe has a relationship with Elizabeth Harrison resulting in the birth of Olivia Harrison, who he keeps in contact with through letters. Around 2002 Phillipe develops testicular cancer, requiring one testicle to be removed and Phillipe to undergo chemotherapy. As a result he is rendered unable to have children, necessitating his telling Mia that she is a princess. He knows how to play Polo, but was stepped on by a horse at some point and has avoided it since, blaming his cancer. Mia's Freshman Year Princess Diaries Phillipe comes to town and stays at the Plaza Hotel. When he first calls Mia to meet with him she assumes that his cancer is back or that Grandmère is dead. He invites Mia for tea at the Plaza where he tells her that he is actually the prince of Genovia and Mia is a princess. After Mia runs away, Phillipe crafts the Thermopolis-Renaldo Compromise where Phillipe promises Mia that she can finish school at AEHS, but must spend summer and winter breaks in Genovia and in return Mia promises to fulfill her duties as heir to the throne, including assuming the throne and attending functions of the state. When it is revealed that Princess Lessons with Grandmère are a part of this deal, Mia tries to get out of it. After Grandmère gives her a makeover and Mia become irate, Phillipe offers to pay Mia to continue taking the lessons. Mia counters that that would be an insult to her personal integrity, so Phillipe offers to donate $100 a day to Greenpeace instead. After the article exposing Mia comes out, Phillipe suspects Mr. Gianini of leaking the story to the press (though when it is revealed it was Grandmère he is not surprised). When Mia tells him she would no longer like to be a princess he tells her it is too late to turn back now. When Josh Richter asks Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance, Helen calls Phillipe and neither of them want Mia to go to the dance with Josh. Grandmère speaks to both parents and Mia is eventually allowed to go. He is there when Josh is supposed to pick Mia up and asks him questions about his future, which Josh seems to satisfy. Phillipe sees Mia the day after the dance, and Mia is pleased because it is clear that Lars didn't tell him anything that happened the night before. Princess in the Spotlight When Mia is sick Phillipe takes Mia to see Dr. Fung, and flirts with the receptionist while they are there. Phillipe also confirmed to Mia that she was not betrothed to any foreign dignitaries after she watched an episode of Baywatch where the a character is a princess betrothed at birth. When Phillipe finds out that his mother has arranged for Mia to have an interview with Beverly Bellerieve he asks questions about her and the two go out a few times. After Mia reveals during her interview that her mother is pregnant, Phillipe begins to choke on his drink and Grandmère begins to hyperventilate. Grandmère begins to plan a wedding for Helen and Frank and Phillipe seems powerless to stop her, despite Helen, Frank, and Mia's wishes. When Helen's parents arrive by Grandmère's invitation Phillipe pays to put them up in a hotel. Mia insists that Phillipe do something to stop the wedding. He ends up helping Helen and Frank elope and telling Mia it is all taken care of. At the wedding he announces that the bride and groom have eloped and gives Mia the letter Helen wrote to her. This causes Grandmère to lock herself in her room, and despite his best efforts he can not get her to come out. Mia is able to coax her out through what she has learned in her princess lessons. Phillipe later suggests that Mia should be out doing something fun for Halloween, allowing her to rush off and meet her friends for Rocky Horror Picture Show. Princess in Love At Thanksgiving Phillipe notices that Mia is exhausted and excuses her to go home and sleep. When Sebastiano arrives to design Mia's gown Phillipe excuses himself to the balcony to check on his racquetball appointments with the prime minister of France. Due to his vast romantic experience, Mia decides to ask him for advice on her love triangle with Kenny Showalter and Michael Moscovitz and he tells her that if she likes Michael she needs to show him how she feels. He also assures Mia that Sebastiano is not trying to kill her so that he can ascend the throne. After Mia's fashion supplement is printed in the Sunday Times Phillipe is outraged and has Sebastiano declared ''persona non grata. Sebastiano appears and is confused, insisting he had permission, which he received from Grandmère. This information causes Phillipe to pull Mia from the suite and send her home with Lars. After Mia's press conference announcing that she is donating the proceeds from Sebastiano's line to Greenpeace Phillipe calls and tells her she really has the whole princess thing down. When Mia attempts to lock herself in Phillipe has Lars take her door off the hinges. After she retreats to the fire escape Phillipe calls again and tells her he is proud of her B- in algebra and wants to take her to Zen Palate, an all vegetarian restaurant, to celebrate, but Mia is still upset that he let Lars take her door off and refuses. On the flight to Genovia Phillipe tells Mia that if she doesn't stop talking about Michael he is going to go sit with the pilot and leave her alone with Grandmère. Princess in Waiting In Genovia over Winter Break, Phillipe is dating Miss Czech Republic and plays in charity golf and charity polo games. He gives his annual address to the Genovian people on Christmas Eve and formally introduces Mia to the public where she strays from her speech and suggests that Genovia put in parking meters. Phillipe has to stay in Genovia to resolve the parking meter issue while Mia returns to New York with Grandmère. He increases his donations to Greenpeace to $200 a day in order to have Mia continue her princess lessons. Grandmère expects Mia to attend Contessa Trevanni's Black and White Ball, but Mia has already made plans with Michael and asks her mom to get her out of it. Helen says she will ask Phillipe, but he is constantly busy due to the parking meter issue, with multiple ministers filibustering for their side during parliament. Parliamentary session finally ends, in favor of the parking meters, and Phillipe tells Mia she does not have to go to the ball if she does not want to. Project Princess Phillipe allows Mia to go on the Housing for the Hopeful trip to Hominy Knob, even though he wanted her to spend her spring break in Genovia, because Helen has already told her she can go. He insists she take Lars with her. Princess in Pink Phillipe is allowing Mia to stay in New York until Helen has her baby, but per the Thermopolis-Renaldo Compromise he expects her to be in Genovia for all of July and August. For her birthday, Phillipe gives Mia a fountain pen that says HRH Princess Amelia Renaldo. After Rommel escapes, Phillipe tries to capture him, unsuccessfully. Phillipe calls to ask how Mia's birthday party with her friends went, which make Mia grateful that her mother did not tell him about the Seven Minutes in Heaven thing. After Helen passes out at Grand Union, Phillipe wants to have the Royal Physician flown in to check on her. Michael calls Phillipe to find out what is going on when Mia leaves school, and he turns up at the hospital where Helen is. With the strikes occurring, Phillipe tells Mia not to blame herself. After Mia's article is read on TV, revealing Rommel's presence in the restaurant, Phillipe threatens to ground Mia, but he cannot as Helen is on Mia's side. Because of the strike, Grandmère comes to stay at the loft and Phillipe begs Helen to take her in as she cannot stand the conditions, though he and the staff are willing to rough it at the hotel. Phillipe shows up at the hospital with Hans when Helen goes into labor, tossing $100 bill at the cabbie who brought everyone from the loft so that he will go away. When Mia begs again to stay in New York for the summer Phillipe reminds her that she signed a contract, which prompts Michael to remind him that minors under the age of 16 cannot legally enter in to contracts in New York State. Phillipe frowns and says "We'll see." Mia's Sophomore Year Phillipe takes Mia to Genovia for July and August where she dumps 10,000 South American marine snails into the bay to hopefully eat the killer South American algae that Monaco dumped into their bay that is strangling the local sea life. Princess in Training Phillipe tries to deal with the issue Mia created with the snails. He tells Mia that even though they have been there for 2 weeks they have not eaten any of the algae, they're just sitting there. After Mia's breakdown Phillipe tells her that it's ok and asks her whats wrong. She only feels comfortable telling him about her grade in English, which causes Phillipe to go into a rage and he goes to tell off Ms. Martinez. Phillipe goes to Mia's Student Council debate and afterward tells her that the snails have finally started to eat the algae and managed to consume 37 acres overnight. He has already put in an order for another 10,000 snails for the next year. He tells Mia that Genovia will not be removed from the EU and that there was not really a chance of that happening in the first place. Princess Present Phillipe agrees to fly Michael and Lilly to Genovia for Christmas after Mia throws a fit about missing Rocky's first Christmas. He misunderstands Mia and believes momentarily that she and Michael are engaged, which she explains is not the case. Phillipe is dating Philomena, a Danish model. At the Christmas Eve ball Phillipe rushes to the bowling alley after Pierre, Comte de Brissac rushes in yelling. He stops Prince René from joining in the game of strip bowling. After Grandmère collapses he helps Michael to carry her to the garden and fires Franco for striking a royal. When Mia brings home the Princess of the Seas Tourists Christmas morning Phillipe immediately gets on the phone with the Royal Genovian Coast Guard to ask where they were while the boat was sinking and why they left Mia and Lilly to clean up their mess. Party Princess Phillipe goes on an episode of Lilly Tells It Like It Is to talk about European Immigration. He spends the rest of the time in Genovia as Parliament is in session. Sweet Sixteen Princess Phillipe is in Genovia for parliamentary sessions. Helen calls Phillipe to tell her about Grandmère's plan to put Mia on My Super Sweet Sixteen. Phillipe calls Grandmère and puts a stop to it. Phillipe is at Mia's ice skating party, revealing that while Michael planned everything Helen and Mr. G kept Mia from finding out and Phillipe paid for everything. He also tells her that he has purchased and donated 20 stationary bikes to AEHS as Mia's birthday present. He skates with Ronnie at the party and seems to have a good time. Mia's Junior Year Princess on the Brink Phillipe is in town for a UN assembly. He asks Mia about her new, short hair but realizes from the look on her face that something more is wrong. Mia tells him that she is upset about Michael and Phillipe assumes that he broke up with her, but Mia explains that Michael is trying to prove himself like Aragorn did and Phillipe is Elrond the Elf King. Phillipe is impressed by Michael building a surgical arm but refuses to help build a robotics lab when Mia asks him, adding that if Michael's goal is to prove himself he doubts that he would accept help anyway. After hearing Grandmère's complaints about her room Phillipe exits to get her a new room and returns having secured one at the Four Seasons. At the room in the Four Seasons Phillipe slips the employee a bribe to keep Grandmère happy. He points out all the perfect details in Grandmère's new suite. He asks how Mia is doing as she looks pale, but she assures him she feels fine. After Mia and Michael break up Phillipe comes to the suite and is surprised to see Mia there early, as she was sent home from school, and crying. Grandmère tells him that she and Michael broke up and suggests they get her some bourbon, but Phillipe counters with tea. Through sobs Mia tells Phillipe what happened with Michael and Phillipe tells her she is making a mistake as true love doesn't come around that often and it is foolish to throw it away, especially without a fight. He tells Mia that he once made this mistake with a woman that he loved and he has regretted it ever since before leaving for his UN meeting. After speaking with Grandmère Mia realizes that her dad must have been talking about her mom and calls him on the emergency line while waiting for Lars to hail a cab. He tells her he is going to hang up as he called her on an emergency line and it is not an emergency but Mia quickly asks him if he was talking about Helen, to which Phillipe says "don't tell her." Before they hang up Mia asks Phillipe if he ever used to smell her mom's neck and if it smelled really good, and Phillipe tells her he did and it smelled like freesias, but he is confused how Mia knew this as he never told anyone that. Mia uses this information to rush to the airport to catch Michael but she arrives just as his plane takes off and Hans and Phillipe have to come and pick her and Lars up. Princess Mia After Mia misses three days of school Phillipe shows up and tells her to get out of bed. When Mia refuses he has Lars pick her up, blankets and all, and take her to the limo to be driven to Dr. Knutz's office. Mia does not want to take an assessment, but Phillipe says he will take one as well to make her more comfortable. Phillipe tells Mia he met Dr. Knutz at a fundraising event and he is one of the best adolescent psychologists. Phillipe sits in on Mia's consultation and becomes upset with Papaw when he hears about Mia falling in the cistern as a child. After they leave the office Phillipe tells Mia that she can go to a different psychologist if she doesn't like Dr. Knutz but tells her that Principal Gupta recommended him as well, which freaks Mia out, but Phillipe assures her that only her mother, Mr. G, Lars, and himself know about her going to therapy. Mia asks if Grandmère knows and Phillipe tells her she doesn't. After Mia's shopping trip with Lana Helen calls Phillipe to have him punish Mia, but he only pretends to reprimand Mia and tells her it's ok. After going to the records room with Grandmère Mia calls Phillipe to ask for Princess Amelie's writings. He has her writings at portrait sent over to the loft. When Mia discovers Amelie's order in the back of her portrait she tells Grandmère and Phillipe. Phillipe agrees that the document made sense for the time and Mia encourages him to run for prime minister. Phillipe tells her that the document is invalid as it did not get parliamentary approval. Mia tells Phillipe that it could be an executive order as parliament was all dead or dying at the time and the monarch is allowed to approve an order in times of distress. Phillipe tells Mia that the document is over 400 years old and they do not have to reveal it to parliament and Mia is upset that the country has been living a lie for the last 4 centuries. Phillipe tells Mia the document was written by a scared teenage girl who was trying to protect people that have long been dead and Mia begins to cry, saying that if it had been written by a male ancestor he would honor it and they are keeping Genovians from freedom. Phillipe points out that Genovians do not pay taxes and have never complained about their lack of freedom. Mia tells him that isn't the point - the point is that Amelie left a legacy and Phillipe is willing to throw it away the same way Francesco was, but Phillipe leaves. After Mia reveals Amelie's order during her Domina Rei speech Phillipe yells at her for ruining their lives but Mia shuts him up by telling him that he has been asked to come to her therapy appointment the next week with Grandmère. Mia calls Phillipe out for checking that he only feels love has passed him by "a little of the time" on his assessment when he recently admitted to her that he was in love with Helen and lost out. Phillipe explains to her that he doesn't spend time pining over Helen, he just occasionally wishes it had worked out between them and someday Mia will feel the same way about Michael, as true love might be waiting just around the corner. Mia's Senior Year Phillipe runs for Prime Minister against Prince René and is losing in the polls.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Forever Princess Phillipe calls Mia and gives her until election day/graduation to choose a college. He also sends her an e-mail and tells her to check it, revealing that Michael is back in New York. Phillipe tells Mia he wanted her to know before any of the paparazzi asked her about it. Phillipe calls Mia from Genovia to wish her a happy birthday and reminds her that as she has turned 18 she has now come in to her full allowance as a princess. He tells her to be careful and not spend it all at once as it only replenishes once a year. Holding back tears, Phillipe tells Mia how proud he is of how well she has turned out since he told her she was a princess almost four years ago. He surprises Mia by flying in for her party that night. At the party Phillipe gives a speech telling everyone how proud he is of her and presents her with Princess Amelie's tiara, which had been missing for the last 400 years. He slow dances with Ms. Martinez and looks snug. During J.P.'s promposal Phillipe turns beet red and looks furious. Afterward he finds Mia and tells her she can't sulk and should go to prom with J.P. because she can't change her mind just because he ex came to town. He tells Mia she absolutely cannot get engaged, but Mia tells him it is a promise ring and accidentally reveals to him that she wrote a romance novel. Phillipe reminds Mia that being a princess is about fulfilling obligations and unless J.P. has done something she has an obligation to him as his girlfriend of over a year to go to prom with him. When Mia accepts J.P.'s offer, Helen looks furiously at Phillipe, but he just exchanges a glance with her. He eventually tells Grandmère about Mia's novel. Phillipe calls Mia in the middle of her lunch to tell her that a CardioArm arrived at the Royal Genovian Hospital, courtesy of Michael. Mia tells Phillipe she didn't ask Michael for one and Phillipe assures her that neither did he or Grandmère. Phillipe believes that there is a reason Michael sent the CardioArm and tells Mia she should take Michael to dinner to thank him, as they both know that the donation will get major press in Genovia and most likely improve Phillipe's polling numbers. Phillipe calls again during lunch the next day and tells Mia to check her e-mail so that she can see the campaign ad Lilly made for him. When Mia gets a publishing offer from Avon Books she calls Phillipe to tell him and he tells her it is fine for her to accept, as long as the Royal Genovian Lawyers go over everything first. On the day of the election Phillipe is tied in the polls, thanks to the donation of the CardioArm and Lilly's campaign ad. The polls close but the election is officially too close to call. Phillipe wins the election by a significant margin, but René is in disbelief and asks for a recount, which confirms Phillipe as the first prime minster of Genovia. Phillipe flies back for Mia's graduation. He is confused when John Paul Reynolds-Abernathy the Third tells him it looks like their kids won't be going to Hollywood, but Mia interrupts to announce that she has decided to attend Sarah Lawrence. Phillipe is thrilled at Mia's decision. Phillipe dances with Ms. Martinez, but he says something to her which causes her to slap him and storm off. Mia asks what he said to her, but Phillipe tells her he only said what he normally says to women. Mia reminds Phillipe that Ms. Martinez is not a lingerie model and Phillipe says she is intoxicating. He goes and finds her trying to hail a cab and convinces her not to leave, so they return to the reception holding hands and Michael jokes to Mia about them getting married. Mia's Adult Life College Years After Grandmère's affair with Mel Gibson, Phillipe calls Mia back to Genovia over the summer to supervise the opening of the Royal Genovian Health and Wellness Center. He attends the wedding of Prince William and Kate.MiaThermopolis.com Royal Wedding Phillipe is engaged in a race for re-election as Prime Minister. He is running against Count Ivan, who is winning in the polls. Phillipe is arrested for street racing and calls Mia to bail him out but Mia refuses, so Grandmère bails him out with his own money. Phillipe e-mails Mia on her 26th birthday and wishes her a happy 25th birthday. Michael asks Phillipe and Helen for their blessing before proposing to Mia. He and Michael get drunk celebrating the engagement. Phillipe asks Mia to meet with him to discuss her and Michael's prenup, which horrifies Mia so she tells him that she knows about Olivia Harrison. Phillipe comes to the consulate and tells Mia that he wanted to tell her about Olivia but didn't know how. He didn't want to ruin Olivia's life as a bad parent, but Mia tells him that not being around at all is worse, which makes him cry. Mia orders cheesy bread and they watch HGTV together to comfort Phillipe until he falls asleep on her couch. In the morning Phillipe sneaks out and leaves Mia a note that he does not want to address the Olivia situation and that she needs to sign a prenup. Phillipe attends court in his ceremonial dress uniform, complete with a sword which is confiscated by security. He is given a fine by the judge and has his sword returned to him. While Phillipe is in court Mia goes to New Jersey and retrieves Olivia, bringing her to the Plaza. When Olivia sees Phillipe she shrieks and jumps into his arms. Helen comes to the Plaza and yells at Phillipe for abandoning his child and they argue on the balcony. Phillipe has a meeting at the Plaza with Rick and Catherine O'Toole and their lawyer, Bill Jenkins. Olivia rushes in after realizing what is happening and tells them all that she does not want to leave, but Phillipe tells her that everything is going to be ok. Rick and Catherine leave with Olivia but Phillipe is confident that they will be able to get her back. Phillipe leaves with Helen to get dinner, as she has decided to give him another chance. He tells them that since Count Ivan has withdrawn he is also withdrawing from the race for Prime Minister and plans to abdicate the throne. Helen and Phillipe come to the consulate to talk to Michael and Mia, who reveal that they are pregnant, causing Phillipe to cry. He tells them that Helen, Rocky, and hopefully Olivia are going to move with him to Genovia. Mia and Phillipe head back to New Jersey to get Olivia, but they arrive at the O'Tooles' house before she gets home. Catherine serves them tea and cookies but when Olivia returns home covered in blood Phillipe and Mia immediately jump up to check on her. Rick laughs and says they have to admit Bill is good when he was able to order the Royal Genovian Guard to stay away from Olivia, allowing Annabelle Jenkins to punch Olivia in the face, which infuriates Phillipe. He tells them that the incident and their response is proof that the home is unfit for Olivia and calls out Catherine for not providing a loving home. Later Years Phillipe flies with Olivia to her new home with him, Helen, and Rocky in Genovia.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess He reluctantly allows Olivia and Grandmère to go out to get a gift for Mia.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Day Out Phillipe assuages Olivia's fears and tells her that she will make lots of friends at her new school. He and Helen escort Rocky to school, who does not want to go. He speaks with Madame Alain about Mia and Michael attending the Royal Genovian Academy's performance of All Roads Lead to Genovia but fails to clear it with their schedule. He gets drunk and wears the Robe of State at Michael's bachelor party, spilling champagne on it. Phillipe and Helen walk Mia down the aisle for her wedding and he jokes with her about adding Michael to the "family business." He and Mia share a traditional father-daughter dance at the reception. Phillipe and Helen get married over summer 2015 and have their honeymoon in Iceland, with Olivia and Rocky accompanying them. Phillipe has lunch with Grandmère and Olivia and learns of Olivia's friendship with Prince Khalil of Qalif, which alarms him. He tells her to stay away from him and chastises Grandmère for suggesting a romance between them, as Olivia is not even 13 yet. After the birth of Frank and Elizabeth Renaldo, Phillipe sends Olivia and Rocky to the Royal School Winter Games to keep them from risking spreading La Grippe to the babies. On Olivia's birthday Phillipe, Rocky, and Helen sneak away to get Tina Hakim Baba and Boris P at the airport (Boris is performing at Olivia's party). Phillipe and Helen give Olivia a retractable tennis table net for her birthday and Phillipe also gives her a silver tennis bracelet. He is shocked when the girls believe that Olivia's present from Hans and Anna-Katerina Lapsburg von Stuben is a bribe to date their son, Prince Gunther. Phillipe escorts Olivia downstairs to her birthday party. After Prince René files a cease and desist, claiming that Morgan Alberto should be the reigning monarch because, as Phillipe points out, Morgan is not American. When Olivia, Nishi Desai, and Luisa Ferrari offer to babysit while the adults are in court Phillipe expresses concern, but Mia tells him not to worry about it. Mia, Michael, and Phillipe return from the first day of court looking unhappy and Phillipe decides to barbecue to cheer everyone up. They win the court case and Phillipe is thrilled and swings Helen around, despite her protests that he will throw out his back. At the coronation Phillipe transfers the crown to Mia. Physical Appearance, Personality, and Traits Phillipe is bald, often described as looking like Captain Picard from Star Trek. Mia says he sometimes sounds like Captain Picard as well. He is said to have been bald Mia's whole life, though he had hair when he sat for his royal portrait. Phillipe had a full head of hair and a mustache in his official portrait, which is also on the Genovian currency.Holiday Princess: A Princess Diaries Book Phillipe grows a mustache for Movember one year, but he shaves it off when Count Ivan compares him to Ron Burgundy. Phillipe always wears suits. Phillipe has poor vision. Phillipe's net worth is said to be over $300 million. Phillipe is a member of the National Organization of Women of Genovia (NWOG). Relationships Phillipe is said by Mia to always have a girlfriend running around. Helen Thermopolis Phillipe and Helen had a brief relationship in the late 80's, resulting in the birth of Mia Thermopolis. They were never married, and Mia suspects that Phillipe never asked. They have many differences, including Helen being a bit of a scatter-brained artist and Phillipe being a put-together businessman/Prince. After the death of Frank Gianini, Phillipe begins engaging in reckless behavior to get Helen's attention. Helen eventually agrees to give him another chance and they get married and move to Genovia. Elizabeth Harrison Phillipe has a brief relationship in 2002 with Elizabeth Harrison resulting in the birth of Olivia Harrison. Elizabeth turns down a proposal from Phillipe and desires to raise Olivia away from the public eye, leaving Olivia with her sister Catherine O'Toole after her death in 2005. References Category:Characters Category:Renaldo Family Category:Grimaldi Family